


Hellman's Doctor Who Fan Comic Collection

by hellmandraws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More tags will be added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmandraws/pseuds/hellmandraws
Summary: A collection of my various Doctor Who fan comics, previously posted on Tumblr. The main focus is on the classic series.





	1. Festival of Delights (5th Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2014, for the Classic Who Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210802791/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210801751/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210800461/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36541224273/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36541224063/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37181240002/in/photostream/)


	2. 25/12/1898 (2nd Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2015, for the Classic Who Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37163337446/in/album-72157685389787642/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37353806215/in/album-72157685389787642/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37353805335/in/album-72157685389787642/)


	3. Little Piece of Home (1st Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2015, for the Classic Who Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37181266742/in/album-72157685389787642/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37210823451/in/album-72157685389787642/)


	4. Lost Friends, New Friends (1st Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in December 2017, for the Classic Who Secret Santa.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/39767042681/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/39767042041/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/39767041461/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/27988458429/in/photostream/)


End file.
